


Closeted

by Falselyaccused



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falselyaccused/pseuds/Falselyaccused
Summary: Claire calls Cas asking him for help because people in Sioux Falls are dissapearing and she thinks it's some kind of monster. Cas wants to help and the Winchester brothers tag along. The case turns out to be serious, but what kind of Monster actually lives in the closet? A homophobic one apperantly





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyy whaddup it's one am and im depressed as shit my creativity has curled up and died and im kinda oversharing but it's the middle of the night and my Phone is dead i guess writing is a way to cope soo anyway i had this idea some days ago cause im closeted af myself and i was on a spn marathon enjoy tho and pls tell me what u think (Cas lives in the bunker in this btw fuck you canon)

It had been a long week and Castiel was tired, tired of life, the Winchesters and the fact that the world seemed to end every other day. Not tired in the physical sense, or well maybe that too, but more of an emotional tired, just drained. As an angel of the Lord he felt inadequate, angels didn't feel tired, in fact they didn't really anything at all, not in the way humans did. This tiredness however felt very human. He was in his room in the bunker and Sam and Dean were downstairs in the library organizing some men of Letters files. Of course Dean didn't want to help at first, but after Sam promised him beer, burgers and star wars afterwards he obliged.  
Castiel sat down on his Bed and sighed. Thanks to Sam he was stuck with some social interaction later on, but at least he didn't have to help with the files. Sam had noticed the way he was acting wasn't reallly the way he usually did, today was a particularly bad day, and he had told him to go get some rest.  
Cas was grateful for that, but the way Dean had looked at him, his face so full of sorrow and pity, made him want to crawl into a hole and spend the rest of eternity there. It was strange to see Dean like this, they had already talked about how both of them felt from time to time and from what Castiel understood the other man knew these days just too well, so why was he pitying him like that? Perhaps, Cas thought, it was because he knew. He knew how feeling drained was like, he knew how tiredness felt like, he knew what the weight in the angels chest felt like and how his head felt fuzzy and foggy and just so heavy. It didn't matter anyway, Cas knew it was gonna get better, this was just temporary and maybe a new case would help him get out of this. But apperantly all evil had decided to fuck off and take a break for some time.  
Maybe he should take Sam's advice to get some rest, but just as he closed his eyes, his phone decided to ring, He groaned and got up. He lit up the display and Claire's face was staring back at him. He didn't know if he wanted to answer the phone, sure Claire was his kind-of daughter, he did feel some responsibilty towards her, especially since he was basically wearing her actual dad by using him as his vessel. On the other hand Jimmy Novak had wanted to be his vessel, prayed for it even. Moreover Jody was her Mom, well also not really Mom but kind of. He shook his head, humans and their weird, complicated relationships. As if he was any better.  
The Phone was still ringing and even though he really didn't want to, he picked up.  
"Claire? Is it you?" the other line was silent, except for some static noise. He lay down again.  
"Yes, of course it is. who else would it be? I mean does anyone even call you? Why did it take you so long to pick up the damn phone? Anyway I need your help." He sighed, again. The way she sounded reminded him of Dean, somewhat snarky and so demanding. It didn't matter, family was there for you and you had to be there for them no matter what.  
So instead of just hanging up like he wanted to, he got up again:  
"Claire I do not understand what you are talking about, but of course I'll help. Are you at Jody's ?"  
He heard some shuffling on the other line and then Claire's voice as clear as ice:  
"Yeah I am and I think I have a case here. I promised Dean to call before I go hunting on my own like some dumbass and if I am being honest I have no idea what kind of nightcrawling son of a bitch this could be. I mean people are just dissapearing from inside their houses, in their own bedrooms. I was there and there were no signs of a fight or anything like that so it isn't like a werewolf or vampire or something like that. When the first person disappeared, this new girl from math class, I thought it was a ghost, because the house she was living in is probably as old as you. So I did some reserach and turns out it wasn't haunted, there is nothing concerning this fucking house, I mean can you believe? So I was left with nothing. Then two boys down the street just straight up vanished, no one knew how. They were having a sleepover and the door was literally locked from inside. Their families are devastated and Jody said no one in the Sheriff's department knew what to do, I mean of course they all said they were gonna look into it. Problem is just they're a bunch of morons and they don't even know where to start looking."  
"Neither do you." Cas interrupted her.  
"True, that's why I'm calling you for backup, so what do you say?"  
Well, what did he say? Didn't he want a job to work on so he could get out of this mood? He wasn't motivated to get up and do anything, but he knew he had to, so he just accepted his fate and told Claire he was gonna come some time tomorrow. After that, he hung up and lied down again. Tomorrow was gonna be exhausting so he decided to just sleep a bit.  
Later when Dean came to wake him up for dinner and movies, he was fast asleep so Dean had just wrapped him in a blanket and then quietly left the room.  
It was weird for him to see Cas like this. This was the same guy that had pulled his angst-ridden ass from hell and then proceeded to stand by him throughout some really tough times. He hadn't been the same after purgatory, but he was still Cas and he loved him unconditionally, as a brother of course. He shook his head. Maybe he really had watched too many chick-flicks, but the world was miserable at best, so why shouldn't he let himself have this even if he didn't allow himself to have Cas after all.  
He went downstairs, ate Dinner with Sam and theh watched the first Star wars movie together. Then he went to bed. When did his life get this calm? It felt like yesterday when there was constantly some kind of big evil trying to kill him, Sam or Cas or maybe the entire human population, but now it was just the occasional demon here, a ghost there and maybe a pack of wolves. And it was nice, but still fucked up.  
He slept well that night, he always did since Castiel was living with them. Maybe it was just the general presence of the angel, but he kind of suspected Cas' angel mojo to play a role in this, anyhow he hadn't dreamt about hell in months and neither about the other shit that was plagueing him and god knows that was a lot.


End file.
